


Fill me

by Emptynarration



Series: Porn stuff [6]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Host, Come, Come Bucket, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Double Penetration, Eating out, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Insults, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Host, Slut Shaming, Trans Character, Trans Host, Trans Male Character, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: PWP - Porn without PlotHost is the common Ego's slut. Everyone knows that.And Host loves it.Especially since today, every ego seems to want to fuck him, and fill him with their cum.By the end of the day, he's lost count how many times he orgasmed and been filled.





	Fill me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda dedicated to markipwiwerthirst in a way lol

It happened more often than you might believe.

King was in a sort of rut, being a squirrel and all, so he needed to fuck. And who better than their resident slut? Everyone knew it, and Host had resigned to it. He actually craved it, being used, being fucked by everyone who wanted a warm tight hole to fuck. That he was trans, and thus had one more hole to add, was just an added bonus.

Since it was early in the morning, King easily found Host still in his room. Host was an early riser, but so was King.  
Bushy tail waving back and forth, King growled lowly as he saw Host. Glad in just an oversized sweater, perfect.

King pushed Host onto his bed, the blind ego yelping in surprise, one leg up onto the mattress while the other stayed on the ground. King pressed Host's chest into the mattress, yanking his pants down, cock already hard and dripping. Heaving one leg onto the bed as well to tower over Host, King braced himself with his hands on Host's back and slipped into Host's ass, making him cry out.  
King didn't care, he didn't give a shit to give Host prep, making the ego beneath him gasp in pain. Host muttered quick narrations, probably to lessen the pain and not be in risk of getting hurt, as King already started slamming into him.

He was grunting with each hard thrust, a fast and brutal pace right from the get-go. Host was gasping and moaning, face pressed into his bed as King fucked him, his cunt starting to get wet with arousal. Pleasure ran through him with each thrust, and King only seemed to get more motivated by it, going harder -if that was even possible, and Host could feel King's balls slap against him, could feel the base of King's dick inflate -sort of like a knot some animals were said to have.

So why shouldn't King, truly?

Host cried out when King thrust his knot into him, keeping on shallowly thrusting as he came, filling Host with his cum, hot and sticky. Host was whimpering softly, feeling King fill him.  
King was panting, breathing heavily, staying inside of Host as he came down from his orgasm. It felt good, so good, and Host felt so full with the knot keeping them together.

It took a while before the knot went down, and then King pulled out, pulled his pants back on and left Host's room. Leaving the blind ego collapsed on his bed, breathing harshly. He moved two fingers down and pushed them into his pussy, fucking himself with them quickly, his thumb rubbing over his clit, before he came with a gasp, shallowly thrusting forward against the edge of his mattress.

-

Host made his way to the clinic, needing a bandage change. Dr Edward Iplier was always there to help him, always open to do so. Host knocked lightly on the door, before entering.

“Ah, Host. Perfect timing.”, Edward hummed, walking over. He grabbed Host's hand and let him over to one of the couches, wanting the other to be comfortable.  
Host could already see the future, though he didn't want to know too much, seeing how he foresaw getting fucked again soon.

Edward gently unwrapped Host's bandages, before cleaning his face. Host was narrating ever so softly all the while, letting the doctor do as he did. Edward knew best, after all

“There we go.”, Edward murmured, gently wrapping fresh bandages around Host's eyes. He leaned down and kissed Host then, and Host easily let Edward deepen the kiss, breathing getting heavier as they kissed. When Edward pulled back, he gently pushed Host down onto the couch, pulling his coat open.

Host let him, moving his legs up to be on his knees, while also keeping his chest laying on the couch. Helping Edward pull both his own as well as Edward's pants down.  
Edward stepped onto the couch and over Host, rubbing the tip of his dick over Host's hole.  
“Already being used, hm?”, he hummed, feeling the wetness, how Host's hole seemed open. “Wouldn't have expected otherwise from our little slut.”.  
Host grasped when Edward grabbed a fistful of his hair, gripping tightly enough that it hurt.  
“Let's fill you some more, then.”, Edward chuckled, and pushed into Host. He was quick to start thrusting into Host, his second hand bunching up in Host's trenchcoat, as his other hand pulled on Host's hair. It made the blind ego moan, gasping as Edward fucked him, thrusting into him faster and harder. It felt good, really good, and Edward was always a little slower than most others, but he was so hard with his thrusts that each one made Host moan with pleasure.

“Fuck, you're such a good whore for us. Who fucked you this early, hm? Filled you with their cum, just to let me add more?”, Edward muttered, between grunts and groans, panting.  
“K-king of the Squi-rrels fucked the Host after he- woke.”, Host managed to get out between gasps.  
“King, hm? Fucking you like you're an animal. A good bitch to be bred.”, Edward laughed lightly, and Host just nodded, making the strain on his hair even more. It hurt, it felt good, and Host couldn't help but moan.  
“And now I'm breeding you. Wouldn't you love to be knocked up? Filled to the brim with everyone's cum, getting all of our children. Fuck, your belly so big and round.”, Edward was going faster, apparently getting off on the idea of Host pregnant. The thought was arousing even to him, though he didn't bother making his thoughts known.

Edward thrust a few more times before he came, fucking Host through his orgasm, fucking his cum deeper into the other. Host was whimpering, and then Edward moved a hand to rub at Host clit, quickly pushing the blind ego over the edge and coming as well, clenching around Edward, breath caught in his throat.  
“Good boy.”, Edward hummed, his grip loosening on Host's hair. He gently ran his hand through the now messy strands, letting Host get his breath back before he pulled out slowly.  
The doctor went ahead and grabbed a plug -most of the egos had some laying around- and pushed it into Host.  
“Let's see how full we'll get you tody, hm?”, Edward hummed, grabbing a rag to wipe Host clean, running through his folds and over his sensitive clit.  
“Th-the Host can't wait to go through the rest of the day.”, Host murmured, and Edward chuckled.

The doctor left Host laying there then, as he went ahead and got back to work. Once Host felt ready to, he got up and pulled his clothes back on tidy.

-

Bim was having a very shitty day. His contestants on the show were refusing to play properly, he hadn't gotten to fuck in a few days because of working on scripts, and Wilford was bugging him to help him even though he had much more important things to do.

So when Bim walked into Host in the kitchen, there were no words exchanged as he ripped open Host's coat and yanked down his pants until they were pooled around his ankles. Lifting Host with surprising strength, Bim set Host's feet onto a chair and let him brace himself with his hands onto the table, bending over so his holes were on display.  
Bim growled seeing the plug, and he pulled it out, just to replace it with his cock. His hands gripping Host's thighs, he started thrusting up into him, fast and angry, not even having bothered to pull his own pants down. Just having pulled open the zipper and pulled his cock out, fucking into Host immediately.

“Fucking stupid cunt. I hate them. Stupid asses.”, Bim muttered to himself, clearly angry as he thrust quick and hard into Host. Host couldn't help but moan, feeling Bim's grip on his thighs hard, knowing that'd leave bruises, and fuck did he love the thought. It was good, it felt good, and the two loads of cum already inside of him made everything wet and squelching and hot.  
“Good for nothing. At least you never bother me. Good fuck toy. At least someone who's good to me.”, Bim continued, and Host didn't think he was really talking to him rather than at him. He couldn't care less, really, just letting Bim fuck him.

Host probably wouldn't be able to speak anyways, because Bim was pounding into him, and he was hitting his prostate with their position with pretty much every thrust, and his orgasm was building up so fast.  
His breath got caught in his throat as he came, Bim relentlessly fucking him through it, and Host couldn't help but sob from the intense pleasure as he was overstimulated.  
His clenching and near spasming around Bim's cock seemed to edge Bim closer as well though, and soon Bim was coming, pumping his cum into Host, shallow thrusts up into the other ego.

Once he was done, he pulled out, swiftly slipping the plug back into Host. He slapped Host's ass for good measure, making Host give a startled moan. And without giving a fuck, Bim got dressed again, made himself coffee and walked off again, having cooled down a little.  
Host just regained his breath slowly, before getting down from the chair on shaky legs. He didn't bother cleaning up, instead just pulling his pants back up and coat loosely closed.

-

The androids were probably the ones who were the most... unceremoniously about all of this.

Bing just walked up to Host where he was, and told him that he wanted to try something out. So, of course, Host got up and followed along with Bing, feeling the plug in his ass with each step, feeling the cum inside of him. The androids technically didn't need any fluids inside of them, but they had long since decided that sex was way more fun if they added something like cum. Technically it was just cum-lube, but since it looked and felt like cum, it was good enough for them.

Bing didn't care about Host being clothed or not as much as he never cared, so while Bing let his own pants drop to the ground, Host did too. Bing set Host onto the edge of his bed then, on his knees and facing away from him.  
“Mh, seems like you'll be a pretty full cum-bucket by the end of the day, eh?”, Bing said as he hit the plug, thrusting it into Host and making him gasp sharply at the sudden spike of pleasure.  
Bing pulled the plug out of Host then, and instead slipped his cock into Host, moaning lightly. Host always felt so good around his cock, hot and wet and tight no matter how many egos had already fucked him.  
“I read that asphyxiation will heighten the pleasure you feel as you orgasm, so I wanted to try that out dude.”, Bing told Host as he wrapped his hands around Host's throat. He made Host's head pull back slightly, putting strain on his neck, but Host just nodded lightly. He loved getting choked during sex, and he knew Bing with his android-being would be absolutely perfect for this. He knew how long and how strong to choke him without risking anything after all.

Bing started thrusting then, lightly squeezing Host's throat. Just a little while later and he squeezed more, until Host's breaths were wheezing, and Bing thrust harder into Host, a steady rhythm as he fucked into the other. Sex always felt so good, and hearing Host's breaths so wheezy seemed to turn him on even more.  
He fucked him harder, faster, and Host was jolted with each thrust, the mattress moving each time, and Bing squeezed harder, until he couldn't hear Host's breath anymore, and he was squeezing just a little harder than necessary to leave some pretty bruises decorating his neck and telling everyone what a good slut he had been for him.

“Doesn't that feel good Hosty?”, Bing questioned, smirking. Being an android meant he had perfect stamina, so this wasn't tiring for him at all. “I bet you love this. Getting choked, unable to breathe, to speak or moan.”.  
Host tried to nod, because fuck did he feel good, his lungs screaming for air they weren't going to get. He felt so good, Bing was hitting his prostate with each thrust on _purpose_, and oh god he was getting close already.  
Bing could sense it, of course, so he fucked Host especially hard until the man came, letting go of his throat as he did, and Host still couldn't breathe, as Bing fucked him through his orgasm without slowing down, without going softer, and he gasped with each thrust.

And then Bing was choking him again, and he couldn't breathe again, and he was still fucking him, slamming into him over and over, and he was so overstimulated that he couldn't find it in himself to care as the pleasure was overwhelming him, clouding his mind, and he was certain spots would dance in his vision if he could see in the first place from the lack of oxygen.  
And then Bing came, filling him with his artificial cum, and he still fucked into Host until Host came _again_, and he let go of his throat, Host gasping for breath desperately as he peaked, Bing slowing his thrusting to not overwhelm Host further.  
Once Host had come down, Bing pulled out, pushing the plug back in and letting Host collapse on top of his bed. It made the android laugh lightly, before he hummed.  
“Seems like that was right! You seemed to have really enjoyed that, and my scanners say you reacted more strongly too. How rad!”, Bing exclaimed, and he wiped his dick clean with a tissue, which he threw carelessly to the ground.  
“Thanks dude!”, he said, pulling his pants back up, and waltzing out the room. Host was still catching his breath, not caring what Bing had been talking about. He would be definitely fucked out by the end of the day.

-

Of course there was a meeting today too. Dark let Host sit in his lap, his pants laying folded on the ground. He was being a good little cock-warmer for Dark, his cunt wet and tight. Even tighter because of the plug still lodged nicely in his ass.  
No one was bothered, of course, especially since most of the egos present had already gotten to fuck Host today. It was no wonder that Dark was taking his turn, especially since it got around that Host was a cum bucket today. Not that he wasn't usually, but it wasn't every day that everyone filled Host with their cum.

After the meeting was done, the egos filed out of the room, leaving Dark with Host in peace. Host was already squirmy, finally getting some attention to his pussy made him feel really desperate to get fucked again. He knew it'd end up with getting his ass plowed again, seeing how they had decided to gather their cum there, but still.

Once the egos were all gone, Dark picked Host up and pulled him off his dick, and instead just laid down with Host on the ground. Turning the man onto his side, Dark was quick to pull out the plug and instead slam into Host, gripping the ego's hair and pulled his head up as he thrust sharply into him.  
Host was gasping with each thrust, his scalp hurting from how he was being held, and his neck was already decorated with bruises from Bing. Having his head tilted like this now hurt, the bruises getting squished and pulled, and Host was merely moaning _more_ because of it.

“You fucking slut. How many have already fucked you? Three? Four? You fucking disgusting bitch.”, Dark growled, gripping tighter to Host's hair, yanking his head back, making Host cry out from the pain and pleasure.  
“Disgusting. Filled with filth. You're lucky I'm even touching you still after you've been used like this.”, Dark muttered, voice dripping with disgust, and Host didn't care. He was moaning, and gasping, as his poor hole was being fucked again.  
Dark “tsked” and shook his head, pounding into Host until he came, and then just fucking him through his own orgasm and his cum deeper into Host. Once he had, he pulled out, using Host's coat to wipe himself clean, before standing and pulling his pants closed again.

Dark spat onto Host, before turning and leaving. Host just caught his breath, ignoring the wet spot on his ass. He pushed himself back onto his arms, before slowly sitting up.

He was trembling slightly, but it didn't surprise him. Dark never was nice to him, and there had been worse than this before.

-

Host ate some late lunch, before making his way to the studio. His narrations had already told him about who was going to fuck him next, and it still excited him. The plug snug in his ass, filled to the brim with cum. He was more than certain that he would be dripping if he pulled it out, and wasn't immediately filled again.  
There were still some egos left, though he didn't know how many of them would actually go ahead to fuck him. He knew Wilford was going to be next, though.

Host made his way behind Wilford's stage, knowing he'd find the eccentric man somewhere here. He would probably want to record sooner rather than later, though Host was also aware that Wilford would practically _glow_ during his show if he had a good fuck before.  
And well, Host had kind of made it his mission to get filled with as much cum from as many egos as possible. Not because of any real reason, mostly just because he felt like it. They had already started on it, in a way, so why not continue until he was too exhausted to keep going? Or the day was over and he passed out, also possible.

“Hosty!”, Wilford exclaimed when he saw the other man, throwing his arm over Host's shoulders with a bright smile.  
“My dearest Hosty-o. Come to continue your fun adventure?”, Wilford asked and laughed, the Host nodding lightly.  
“The Host has indeed. He is aware Wilford enjoys a round before his shows, so the Host would like to offer himself now.”, Host answered, and Wilford giggled, clapping Host's shoulder.  
“That's right! Let's go to my dressing room, hm?”, Wilford steered Host in the right direction, smiling brightly. They entered a room, and Wilford let go of Host. He took off his trenchcoat and pants, listening to Wilford pull off his pants as well, before Wilford brought him over to the bed.

“By the headboard, bucket~”, Wilford hummed, and Host crawled onto the bed. He laid onto his stomach, propping his ass up slightly. Wilford got onto the bed as well, standing on it. Stepping over Host, he pulled the plug out and crouched over Host, his fat cock easily slipping into Host's wet hole. He was holding onto the headboard as he crouched with legs wide apart, before starting to violently thrust down into Host.

Host cried out when Wilford slammed into him, before he was quickly dissolving into a moaning and gasping mess. The whole bed was moving with each of Wilford's movements, the bed creaking and the pillows on the bed shaking.  
Wilford was grunting and groaning as he fucked Host, pounding into him with hard and quick thrusts. It near drove Host insane, sharp moans and gasps leaving him. It felt good, incredibly good, of course it did. Wilford was always so good, his cock was so big and fat, the best one of the egos, if Host were to rank them. Though Google came to a close second, being an android made it rather easy to have an inhuman cock.

Sadly the fucking didn't last long, since Wilford was in a hurry, so with another slam he came, filling Host more, and Host whimpered, feeling so close to his orgasm.  
Wilford thrust his cum deeper into Host, until Host came as well, choking on his breath as he clenched around Wilford, pleasure making him shudder as Wilford gratefully fucked him through his orgasm.  
“Nice and full, aren't you?”, Wilford hummed, slowly moving in and out, letting Host catch his breath. “You're such a good slut for us. Good bucket boy.”.  
Wilford pulled out again slowly, but quickly shoved the plug back into Host. He had a show to attend to now, so there was no time to waste!

-

Of course Google would just straight up call for Host into his office. He probably heard Bing brag about fucking Host, and he'd never let that sit quietly. Host looked forward to it though, since Google was most likely one of the last to fuck him today. It was getting late, he was getting tired.

Entering the Google's office, Google was immediately there to drag him off. The other three extensions didn't get a piece of him today, at least Host would think so. Though perhaps after Google was done.  
He murmured soft narrations to himself, subtly making sure all the cum inside of him wouldn't spill out. Maybe he'd give himself a big belly some time, give into Edward's fantasy of fucking his pregnant cunt. The thought was definitely arousing.

Google yanked Host's pants down before shoving him onto the low couch they had -Oliver had insisted for them to have something soft to sit or lay on while charging. Host let himself, propping himself up on his elbows and his knees barely able to stay on the edge, his head uncomfortably pressed into the couch.  
It was similar to the position Edward had had him in, once Google was out of his pants and had one leg up on the couch with the other on the ground. His cock was longer than Wilford's, but a tad thinner, which made the experience still incredibly different but oh so good.

Google didn't hesitate to thrust into Host, immediately slamming into him, hips working like a piston. Being a machine made it all faster, harder, longer. Host was barely able to gasp as he was fucked brutally, Google pounding into him like this was making thinking impossible, as only pleasure filled his head, clouding his mind.  
It was good, his pussy was dripping with arousal, though it stayed fully ignored as Google pounded into him, hard and fast, and Host was certain he was getting his brain fucked out of him with this.

He came, gasping, clenching and trembling, sharp huffs of breaths leaving him as Google didn't slow, didn't care, fucking him through his orgasm as if it was nothing. The overstimulation came quick, and Host was sobbing from the pleasure.  
Until Google finally came as well, more artificial cum filling him, and Google came a _lot_, and Host knew if it weren't for his narrations it would've flowed out of him this time, because it was so much. Google kept thrusting, slower and more shallow, riding out his orgasm until he was done. He pulled out to replace his cock with the plug, and Google flipped Host to lay on his back, legs awkwardly sprawled on the ground.

Suddenly a pair of noise-canceling headphones was placed on his head, and Host was a little out of it to concentrate on any sort of narrations. Without sound from the outside, it was blissfully quiet, and his head was swimming in clouds.

Someone kissed him, and there were fingers on his clit then, making him gasp, letting the android kissing him deepen the kiss. Host was certain it'd be the three extensions, and his pussy clenched at the thought of having the three fuck him too, fill him with their cum. He'd be overflowing by the time he got to go to sleep, and the thought excited him immensely.  
He was lifted up then, and Red sat down onto the couch. The plug was pulled out, and instead a cock was pushed into him. Host let his head lean back against the backrest of the couch, letting Green pull his legs apart and his cock slipping into his cunt, making Host moan. Fuck, double penetration was so _good_, he was so full, he clenched and shuddered around the two cocks inside of him. He knew the androids could come pretty much as much as they wanted, so he'd be in for a ride.  
Oliver grabbed his hair and turned his face to the side, he was on the couch, and his cock was pushed into Host's mouth.

Host had no clue which android was where, since his narrations were barely there and all three of their cocks were the same size and width.  
Oliver and Green started thrusting into him then, and Host moaned around Oliver's cock, sucking eagerly. The yellow droid held onto his hair tightly, tugging and pulling at it to make Host moan more, thrusting in deeply into his throat.  
Each thrust from Green into Host's tight cunt made him move, and thus made Host feel Red's cock inside of him move as well. Green wasn't gentle as he thrust hard into Host, and neither was Oliver as he slammed into the other's mouth, fucking his face good and hard. Drool was quickly running down Host's chin, and he couldn't hear _anything_ with the headphones, making all the sensations so much _more._

He was quick to come, arching his back off of Red, as the three droids continued fucking him without a care, Green pounding into Host's cunt, tightening and spasming around his cock, and Oliver thrusting into Host's mouth as deep as possible, the blind ego not having a gag reflex.

Oliver was the first to come too, thrusting softer into Host's mouth as he came, Host swallowing his cum, until Oliver pulled out and the rest landed on his face, and Host could properly moan now, loud and whore-ish.  
Green came second then, continuing with his pace as he fucked his cum deep into Host's pussy, making Host gasp and whimper. He was so sensitive, and Green kept pounding into him, making him so sensitive to all of it.  
Red came too, then, adding more cum into Host, Green holding Host up slightly so Red could fuck up into Host, hard and fast. It made Host moan, head laying limp on the backrest as he was fucked.

Slowly they all stopped, and they pulled out of him. Someone pushed the plug back into him while they picked him up to move him. He was laid onto a table, and Red pushed his cock into Host's mouth, while Oliver was on the other side of the table and pulled the plug out to replace it with his cock. Of course they would all three share their load into Host's ass. Green meanwhile climbed onto the table and knelt next to Host. Grabbing one of his hands, he wrapped it around his cock, and Host got the clue to move it.

Red and Oliver began thrusting into Host then, in a rhythm that while one was pulling out, the other was slamming in, making Host constantly feel a wave of pleasure. It was so good, to be used by the three of them. They usually always fucked him at the same time, and sometimes even Google joined in on the fun, and fuck that were always the most fun times. Every hole of him filled, hands always busy with something or other.  
He could barely think as he was fucked more now, Red and Oliver pounding into him unforgivably. Host could barely make sounds around the cock in his mouth, drool dripping from his face to the ground and table. It felt good, he was overly sensitive, and he had barely any focus to actually use his hand to jerk Green off.

Oliver was again the first to come, fucking his cum into Host, filling his ass more, and there might be the slightest bulge to Host's belly. Because Host wanted it, he wanted to show everyone just how full of cum he was. He knew he'd get to stay so full, he'd keep the plug in him through the night, and maybe tomorrow there'd be more fun with it.  
He loved being treated badly, like an animal, a slut for cum. He _was_ a slut for cum, it was a huge turn-on, he loved being covered in it, being forced to swallow it, being filled with it. Fuck he loved it, just thinking about it.

Red came then, filling his throat, and Host choked on it, trying to swallow it, barely getting air until the android pulled out. Host was gasping, desperately taking in air, swallowing the rest of the cum inside his mouth.  
And then Green came, and it hit his back and his side, and Host moaned at the feeling, sticky and hot and good. He didn't care if it was lube, because it felt like cum, it was hot and sticky like cum, and he wanted _more_, his brain desperate for more.

“M-more- give th-e Host more- he begs- please-”, he gasped, uncaring that he couldn't hear anything. He was slapped, and he gasped, his cheek throbbing with the pain.  
“Please-”, Host said again, and his thigh was hit, and he moaned. They continued, slapping his face, his thighs, his chest. It felt good, and Host was soon only moaning and gasping because of it, arching his back off the table.

He whimpered when it stopped, but they were changing position again. Green laid beneath him, his cock slipping into Host's gaping hole. Oliver knelt over and between them, his dick being pushed into Host's cunt, and he moaned, his back arched as he laid over Green, head hanging low and upside-down off the table. Red pushed into his mouth then, and it was the perfect position to fuck Host's throat.  
It didn't take long and they were all thrusting into Host again, Red unrelenting as he pounded into Host's throat. He wrapped his hands around Host's neck, and he could feel it with his cock, how it got tighter, and Host couldn't breathe and thus his throat was spasming as his lungs screamed for air.  
Oliver was slamming into Host's cunt, hard and fast, and Host couldn't grasp a single thought or narration as he was used like the fuck-toy he was, his face and back and side covered in cum, having swallowed quite a bit as well, his cunt dripping slightly with cum.

It was good, mind-blowing, and he didn't want this pleasure to end, even though it had to eventually. It felt too good, it was almost too much, and fuck he loved this, he loved being used.

Red pulled out of his mouth, letting Host breathe and sob in pleasure, not even moans getting past him anymore. It felt good, so good, and he couldn't help his sobs, bandages long since drenched with his blood. It was good, it felt so good, and his mind was only focusing on the absolute pleasure he was in.  
Red came then, and with Host's arched position, his chest was getting covered in cum, and Host moaned as he felt it, getting himself covered in more and more cum, skin glistening with sweat and the cum covering him.

Oliver was next to come, pulling out to cream-pie Host, his cum dripping out of Host's cunt and running down to his asshole, where Green was still thrusting up into him, making Host shudder.  
He came, together with Green, gasping as Green fucked his cum deep into Host, belly bulging just a little more, and he was absolutely filthy, a disgusting filled bucket of cum, and Host was fucked out of his mind. It was good, and he whimpered when he was fully empty again, the plug in his ass not helping much to keep the delicious full feeling.

They left him laying on the table then, as Host caught his breath, trying to calm down, his skin tingling and sensitive.

-

Eventually the Googles brought Host back to his room. Host was tired and his mind was clouded and foggy from all the pleasure he had experienced today. It was getting late, and Host wasn't sure if there would be anything else happening today. He didn't care. The Googles had laid his clothes on the bedside table, leaving him naked and covered in cum on his bed.

The door creaked open as Host was beginning to doze, and two people stepped inside. Host hummed lightly, tired and too exhausted to listen much to his narrations.

“There he is, Jim.”, said Jim, and Host shifted to lay on his bed. The Jims were always fun, truthfully, since they liked to come up with fun ideas to have sex with Host.  
“We heard you've been a cum-bucket Jim today.”, Jim said, and they walked towards the bed. One of them seemed to get ahead to do something, and Host was finding himself getting excited again.  
“We wanted to give you our share too, right Jim?”, said Jim, and Jim nodded, grinning slightly. Pulling Host's wrists then, Jim fastened cuffs around them, and with a little tug, Host knew they were attached to the bedposts. His arms spread and leaving him open for the twins to use as they pleased.

“Open up, slut Jim. We won't have you get exhausted because of us.”, Jim said, and Host obediently opened his mouth. A ball-gag was fastened around his head then, keeping his mouth open. There were holes inside, making it easy to breathe for him.  
One of the Jims knelt next to Host then, his hands moving over Host's sensitive and cum-covered skin, as the other Jim knelt between his legs and pulled out the plug, to instead slip his cock into Host. Jim gave Jim something then, and Host could hear the buzz once it was turned on.

He gasped when the wand was pressed against his clit, and Jim started thrusting into him. Host's breath got quickly laboured then, as Jim fucked him and kept the wand steady against his clit.  
Jim was still touching him, and his hands found his nipples. He squeezed them, tugging on them, twisting them, and Host was moaning around the gag, whimpers leaving him as he was fucked. Jim wasn't going fast, or hard, but added with the wand to his clit was quickly driving him insane, especially with Jim playing with his nipples like that.  
Host was arching his back, closer to the touch, and sobs of pleasure left him again. It was good, it felt so good, and the Jims were gentler while also not as they fucked him.

It didn't take long until Host came, Jim turning the vibrations up and rubbing the wand against Host's clit, making him gasp and moan as he arched his back, clenching hard around Jim, and Jim had leaned down, biting his nipples, and he cried out in pleasure.  
Jim came soon inside of Host, adding more cum into him, and Host was breathing heavily through the gag, drool dripping from his spread open lips. He was panting, as Jim gently fucked them through their orgasms, and Jim leaned back, gently rubbing over Host's nipples.

Jim switched places with Jim then, Him's cock slipping out and Jim's cock replacing it. Jim went above his head now, and he undid the ball-gag.  
“Eat me out, whore Jim.”, Jim said, and he almost sat on Host's face, the blind ego eagerly leaning up to lick at Jim's hole, pushing his tongue into Jim and sucking vigorously. He was noisy and messy, and he was moaning as Jim fucked into him, harder than his twin, and Host was arching his back, moaning and gasping as he desperately ate Jim's ass out, loving hearing the Jim above him moan, the Jim fucking him groaning and gasping.

Host came again, gasping against Jim's ass, clenching around Jim's cock inside of him, and he was feeling so good, his head was so cloudy as he was fucked through his orgasm. His whole body was twitching slightly, he was so oversensitive and he had came so much today, it was making his head spin.  
Jim came then, inside of him, and Host moaned loudly as Jim fucked his cum into him, his belly notably bigger, able to be nicely cupped in one hand. It was good, it felt so good, and Host couldn't grasp any thought other than pleasure, good, wet, hot, tight.

Jim pulled out of him, pushing the plug back into him, and Host moaned softly as he felt it inflate. It was his earlier narration, for it to inflate to keep all cum inside of him as he slept, and he knew now that this was the last fuck of today.  
Jim got away from his head, and the ball-gag was taken off, as well as his wrists were freed.

“Good Jim.”, Jim cooed, running his hand through Host's hair.  
“Rest now, Jim. You did good, Jim.”, Jim hummed, gently caressing his cheek.  
Host was too out of it to really care, but he hummed quietly. He was really exhausted now, and tired, and he easily slipped off to sleep with the two Jims gently caressing him.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man maybe i'll make a series of consensual ego slut host?  
i love it lol


End file.
